


the top shelf

by kaywasnotfound



Series: random dteam oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Lots of blushing, M/M, dream and george aren't dating, george is a lil bit of a simp, george just needed someone to help him get something off the top shelf, they're just meeting for the first time, this was written in my iphone notes and copy/pasted onto here lol, written from a random prompt i found online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywasnotfound/pseuds/kaywasnotfound
Summary: george couldn't reach the top shelf, but there just so happened to be someone near him who could.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: random dteam oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125272
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	the top shelf

**Author's Note:**

> dnf + christmas prompt  
> prompt: "i couldn't reach the christmas decorations on the top shelf and you look tall so can you please help me"
> 
> (+ dream and george don't know each other yet in this story)

george strains just a bit, letting out a small groan as he stands as high as he can on his toes, almost growling at the box of christmas lights above him.

he was too short.

eventually, he lets out a huff.

he drops back to his normal height, but he wouldn't give up this easily. the store wasn't too empty, but it wasn't full either. though one particular - and quite tall, a few inches taller than george to be exact - man caught his eye. he was wearing a yellow hoodie and blue jeans. he had dirty blonde hair and slightly beaten up converse.

george didn't even realize he was moving until he'd ended up standing behind said man.

he gulps quietly before reaching up and tapping the man on the shoulder. the man turns and -  _wow, his eyes are yellow too? wait- no, george, that's your colorblindness speaking. they're green, most likely,_ george thinks to himself. either way, the soft pair of eyes staring back at him were pretty.

that's all he knew and all he needed to know.

"can i.. help you?" the man speaks. george finally snaps out of his small trance and slightly sputters over his words as he goes to speak. "u-uh- uhm, yeah, i- i'm sorry to bother, i just was wondering if you could- shit, this is somehow harder than i thought.." george mumbles the last part under his breath, letting out a nervous chuckle as he scratches the back of his neck.

_nice going, george._

"let me guess," the man speaks up again, "you need me to come help you out with something because you can't reach it?" george's eyes widen - the man might as well have just read his mind. "uh- y-yeah, actually. how-"

"it's happened before," the man cuts george off, knowing what he'd ask before the words could even escape, "people have seen me and asked me to help them with things because i'm tall. i don't mind it, really," he smiles warmly.

george blushes at that, staying quiet for now.

"so, what do you need?"

"uh, well... that box of lights up there. i was gonna try go home and decorate my room with them for the.. christmas spirit, y'know?" george chuckles. the man laughs, and george almost checked to make sure that he wasn't a puddle on the ground right now - he'd almost melted from the soft chuckle, coated in honey, laced with peace.

he didn't even know the man's name, yet he was such a simp already.

"dream, by the way," the man speaks again. "huh?" george asks. "dream, it's my name. well, my nickname - my real name is clay, but mostly everyone calls me dream," the man - now known as dream - says.

_ reading my mind again, huh? george thinks to himself. _

he nods, extending his hand and letting dream shake it, "i'm george."

"nice name, i like it. now let's go get those lights," dream says, gently moving past george and walking away from him to go and grab the box, knowing where the lights were since it was the very last box (and of course it was on the highest shelf in the store).

george replays dream's words in his head, and blushes. he almost didn't hear dream suddenly say, "here," but he was snapped out of his thoughts with that simple word. "huh? oh! thank you!" george exclaims happily, smiling brightly. dream smiles as well, and oh god, his pearly white teeth might as well have blinded george.

and god dammit, he's blushing for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"well, dream, i should get going.. i'm gonna go pay for this and head home to decorate, i'm just starting today but i had everything except these," george hums. the box was small, but the lights were perfect for his room.

and even better, they were in the shape of small snowflakes and snowmen, alternating in a pattern between the two. snowflake, snowman, snowflake, snowman.

"cool, cool.. i might look around a bit more, but how about i get your number and i'll call you later?"

george might as well have exploded right then and there.

"uhm- y-yeah, of course, uh- i can tell you right now, you can type it in if you want? t-to your phone to add to your contacts, i mean.." george clears his throat quietly, nervously scratching the back of his head. meanwhile, his brain was screaming at him with the continuous  _jesus christ, why are you so nervous? he's not gonna bite you._

"i'm ready," dream says. "h-huh?" george's eyes widen, and dream chuckles, "you look like you've seen a ghost. i meant i'm ready to type in the number, silly," dream smiles.

george mentally slaps himself.

"oh! right, duh." he tells dream the number, and dream types it in, adding it to his contacts. "all done, i'll shoot you a text before i call you later to let you know it's me," dream smiles.

_he's so caring_ _,_ george thinks.

"thank you," he says. "of course. and you're welcome for the help too, it's not every day i get to help a pretty boy like you," the corner of dream's lips curl up a bit.

george looked like a tomato. he was sure that if he put a leaf on his head, someone would somehow mistake him for the fruit.

"u-uh- yeah- thanks- thank you for that too, that.. yeah. that helped a whole lot," george smiles, mentally cursing himself for how much he stutters over the most simple words. "it's no problem," dream shrugs. "i'm gonna, uh.. i'm gonna go now, but it was nice meeting you! hopefully we'll meet again soon," george waves and then turns on his heel, making a beeline for the self checkout area to make things faster, not being sure if he wanted to face dream after that... but, who was he kidding?

george smiles to himself as he thinks about dream.

he was pretty sure - no, he _knew_ \- he had a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! my twitter is kaythelovewitch if you wanna drop a follow :D


End file.
